Still alive- Part 1
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation of "I'll meet you there". After a month of work, Scouts are back on the streets and TetraVaal is once again on secured position. However, Vincent starts to get jealous and angry once again, since he is not allowed to rebuild Moose and he starts to blame Deon for being the one who gets all the success and praise and Deon tries to make things right.


Hi guys. Well, here we are this is the first part of the finale of this seson. I actually thought that it would be good to seperate stories on seasons, or how to say it, and this is the end of the first one. We are finally going to see the final conclusion of relation between Deon and Vincent. Well, enjoy the finale ;)

 **IMPORANT NOTE: TO FIND THE SECOND PART, GO TO MY PROFILE, FF. NET IS SCREWING UP AND DIDN'T ADD SECOND PART TO CHAPPIE MOVIE FOLDER, SIGH**

* * *

The name of those two parts is "Still alive" from the Mirror edge game

Things were starting to get into movement. After their unplanned day off, they were all ready to start their new work life at TetraVaal. Right next day they came to their new working place, the frog actually stayed in the garden, they could deal with it later. Chappie wasn't afraid something would happen to it, since it seemed very comfortable in their garden, and it didn't mean any big problems. The only thing they had to be sure about was closed door and bunny closed in cage, but Chappie was wondering if he would be able to take her to their working place.

The first thing they did was to prepare their working stations. The decoration will come over time, they knew it. Yes, they brought some things to make place more accepting and home-like, but it wasn't the main focus. Deon wasn't very surprised when Chappie wanted his place sort of hidden from others. It's not that he didn't like company, but he knew very well he works better when he has privacy and feeling of safety. Still, he kept himself close to others. The only thing he wanted was a dark blue sheet that separated his place from the rest of the enormous room. Deon just hoped he wouldn't use it as any other teenager for a place where he can listen to music loud and yell he hates everyone, but that seemed highly unlikely.

It didn't really surprise him, when he saw Vincent was keeping himself close to him and the rest of the group, than other people from TetraVaal. They accepted they would work here, but that didn't mean they forgave him. To make this easier, Deon instantly came to Vincent and offered him, if he wants to have workplace next to him. He was glad when his new friend didn't really try to play a loner, who wants to keep his distance and rather accepted with visible gratitude. Even Ninja was trying to keep himself out of trouble this time ands was willing to cooperate. They may have different job to do, but getting along was essential thing to make this all work.

When they were all comfortable in their places, it was time for few more adjustments. Michelle introduced them to the technicians that would be responsible for their good health. Chappie wasn't really happy about this, to be honest, none of them were. Deon strictly denied any possibility for them to get into his brain, and Yolandi did the same, the only one who was allowed to do such thing was Chappie. So they only got permission to keep their bodies functional, all mind stuff was strictly forbidden. Not that these two guys minded at all. They were totally OK with taking care of mechanical parts and not dig into their minds. Still, Chappie was quite unsettled about this and Yolandi explained to him why. For them, these men were like their doctors, and the fact was that not many people liked doctors; a lot of them were panicking when they were supposed to go to one.

There was also one more very interesting thing to do. Michelle told them that they could get any time repainted. Chappie never really showed interest in his own looks, but in the end he started to think about it and he liked the idea. After all, there will be many Scouts on streets very soon, so it was a good idea to help his own identity grow. Deon wasn't really sure about this in his own case, for now he just wanted the signs and symbols off, but he didn't know about the color. Yolandi was content with her current state.

Chappie wanted to look different, but didn't want to get too far away from his original look. He got all signs and symbols removed nevertheless, even his number got removed. He was then washed and polished. What came next was a vibrant dark blue color that covered his painted areas. Still, he wanted the green and yellow to stay. He just wanted to add more green into mix, to make it more vibrant. He was just too used on having more colors on his body. He even let Ninja to help with paint painting and Chappie was very happy with the results. For the first time in his life he could choose how he wants to look and it felt good. Now they will get to real work.

First thing they needed to accomplish was to get Scouts back on streets. Chappie never before met with another Scout, he didn't know how they act and didn't know what to expect. When that moment finally came, he didn't really know what to think about it. To him, they looked like zombies, without own will, they were only following orders. There wasn't any emotion, any expression, they were just machines. Chappie was looking at his own kind, but at the same time he felt so distant. The basic software and body was the only thing he shared with them.

Deon was also experiencing mixed feelings. Just now when he was living in the Scout body for some time, he fully realized what he created. Because of all this time, when he was living with Chappie, Scouts were eternally connected to his child, but they lacked his emotions, movements, everything. Even when they shared the same body, it just didn't feel the same. Deon never really liked police, army, any of these things, but he understood he can help people. He achieved his biggest dream, now it was time to do something for other people.

In the end, Scouts didn't only return, they were better and they were on more places. Chappie had an idea to make different versions of Scouts, so they could be used not only by police. Few new variants were made, so they could also serve in a fire department and in groups of people that may need them.

It took one month and Scouts were back, making life of some people very hard. Of course no one knew where they came from, who made these new models and who was the brain of this operation. It all stayed secret, just like it should. No one really minded. The work was done, that was important. Now it was time to celebrate.

"Good job, people. We are officially back." Michelle took a sip of wine and listened to cheerful agreements of others. She took one more sip and then leaned on the side to Vincent. "Look at me, Vincent, I'm so poor. I must drink old wine, eat old cheeses and drive a car without a roof."

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for you…" Ex-soldier rolled his eyes and looked at Chappie who was feeding bunny with banana. It was so long since they all were sitting in his house but when he knew there was going to be a little celebrating party, he didn't refuse to have it in his house. Still, he would be glad if Michelle would stop drinking.

"Miss, I think you should stop, you are drinking too much." Deon visibly shared the same opinion and his boss turned to him.

"Don't tell me when to stop Deon, I know what I'm doing, now… can someone tell me why there is a bunny, sitting on the table?"

"I think we should do something about her…" Yolandi whispered to Chappie and young Scout nodded. Even Ninja didn't look very sure about their chief's current state.

"I want to sing, who wants to sing with me?" They all sighed and decided to take every alcohol far away from Michelle. This was the reason, why they didn't party together.

This was one of those calm days, and those days were good. It meant there are no problems to solve, no arguing, no yelling. Deon was content going around his co-workers and returning the greetings. Finally he got to his working station and sat down. Right, this day will be perfect to do some good and quality work. That's how he likes it. Before he could actually start working, he was clapped on shoulder and he turned to see Vincent standing next to him. The older man was smiling and Deon was wondering what was on his mind this time. Every time he saw that smile, he was starting to get suspicious.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's on your mind this time?" Deon watched the ex-soldier as he sat on chair right next to him.

"You know, I was thinking, since it looks like TetraVaal is secured, I was thinking I could ask Michelle…"

"You want Moose, right?"

"We are doing good, Deon, why would she say no?"

Deon was looking at the ex-soldier with mixed feelings. This was very uncomfortably reminding him of the day, when Vincent came to him in office and pulled him down on the desk with the gun. Also, the mention of Moose wasn't pleasant. The last time he saw that thing, it was going to kill them all. Also, he didn't like Vincent's demanding tone. They were getting along, most of the time, and Vincent taught him few useful things. He was also helping him with new development of Scouts over the last month. Deon was already used on working with Vincent, but right now, something was haunting his mind.

"I don't know, I just don't think you should be totally sure she will say yes."

Vincent didn't clearly like this answer, but he still smirked and stood up. "Let's see."

Deon watched him leave and for some reason, he didn't feel well about this. Maybe he knew why. For a second, he felt like Vincent's old nature has returned. He hoped he is deadly wrong.

Vincent reached Michelle in her office. First he knocked on the door and then slowly entered the room. Michelle was sitting behind towers made of papers, as always, and she dared to look away from work for a while.

"Oh, hello Vincent. So, what do you want today?"

The ex-soldier sat in front of her and for once, he looked very humble. "Michelle, I was wondering… since we are doing so good, and I think I proved myself enough… can we build Moose again?"

She was expecting this, not now, but later. Well, she had to deal with it right now, and she was sure he would not like the answer.

"Vince… I know how much you want Moose to be rebuilt, and I know you proved yourself several times, but… I don't think you are ready, yet."

There was it. The slow realization. Vincent's look changed from humble, but still happy to confused and even sad. Thank God there was no anger, but Michelle still didn't like to look at him when he was disappointed. His eyes were moving from one corner to another as he was processing her words. In the end, there was only one word.

"Why?"

"I don't feel like you are ready. Something is still missing."

He leaned on table, getting closer to her. "What should I do? Tell me, I'll do it."

His answer was a deep sigh. "I don't know, call it a woman intuition. You will get Moose back, I promised that, but please be patient."

Vincent returned on his seat, visibly thinking. "Be patient…"

"Yes." She stood up from her chair and actually kneeled beside him and put hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Vince, please, don't do the same mistake for second time. You'll get what you want. I know it may seem unfair to you, since you helped here so much, but please, trust me. I want the best for you."

He gave her sad, but understanding look. Oh, how she hated to see him like this. In the end, there was sigh and he just silently nodded. He hoped for different answer, but he had to deal with the one he got. No, he didn't want to disappoint her again. She gave him second chance. He won't do the same mistake again.

He returned back to his work place and put arms on the desk, and then he buried his head into them. What was he doing wrong? He was willing to work with others, help, do any work they want from him, and it still isn't enough. He trusted Michelle, he was sure she had good intentions with him, but he wasn't able to see what she wants from him. It was a whole month already, plus all that madness they came through before. How long should he wait? It started to look like he would never get a real chance. He will never be the one to be successful. No, there will always be someone else for that…

He looked on side to see Deon, who was typing on keyboard, visibly enjoying himself. Yes, Deon was the one to harvest all success. Him and Chappie. There was no place for Vincent's dreams and desires. No matter how hard he tries, he will stay in shadow. He was starting to think some time ago, since they got Scouts back on streets. He was glad they succeeded, but at the same time, there was a small seed of jealousy, growing in his mind and patiently waiting for any chance to get bigger and stronger. He was watching Deon and then noticed Chappie, who was coming around with Yolandi and Ninja. This wasn't right, he should be happy that they succeeded, so why was he feeling like this? He didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling like last time. Once again he was envying Deon's success and he was the one in his shadow, hoping he will also get the chance to shine. This feeling was making him a company more and more often.

No, he had to stop think like this. Deon was his friend now, well, that's what he was at least thinking. He wouldn't call them best buddies in the whole world, but they were getting along. Deon ordered him his friendship back then, when all those people here turned on him. He wanted to help Vincent. At least that's what the ex-soldier was thinking. He knew he can't take this friendship too seriously, but he was glad to see Deon was trying his best to keep the word. Back then, everything seemed so clear, but right now, Vincent felt like he is falling into a haze of confusion once again. There were strange thoughts going around in his mind, and sometimes he was listening to them.

What if they were just using him, and when he is no longer needed, they will get rid of him? What if he can't trust them? Not even Michelle?

He tried to push those thoughts away. He didn't want to think like this. He knew his mind is getting slowly corrupted by jealousy once again, but he couldn't control it. How much he prayed that he wouldn't do the same mistake again. He wanted to trust them, he wanted to belong. Over the month, he visited church so many times, always asking the same questions and begging for forgiveness and mercy on his soul. He hoped that Lord wouldn't let him fall this time. When he was praying, or looking for peace, he was sure everything is OK, but the moment he left little sanctuary in his mind, the doubts returned.

"Vincent." Suddenly, he was dragged out of his mind world, and turned to look at Deon, who meanwhile came to him. When Vincent looked at him, Deon sat on the chair. "How did it go?"

"Not well… She thinks I'm not ready yet…" He tried to avoid Deon's look.

"Pity, but I'm sure she will say yes, over time."

Vincent really didn't want to look at Deon, or answer him, because all he had in his mind right now, where very unfriendly thoughts. Yes, I can wait for my success, unlike you. After all you have all eternity for it. He didn't want to think like this, but those were the first words that he could think of. It was better in the moment, when he felt gently touch on his back and slow rubbing. He gave Deon unsure look.

"It'll be okay, you'll get your chance. Maybe I can help you next time, we can go both and I'll try to say something nice."

"Don't make me laugh Deon… Not in the mood."

"I was serious. Hey, would you like to go with Chappie and me to bookstore today? He wants some new books and I think it would be better if we would have someone…"

Vincent smirked. "Human looking."

Deon nodded. "Yeah, Ninja is not really the book guy, so…"

Vincent sighed, but nodded. "Okay, I'll also buy something… Maybe it will make the day better."

They decided to walk, not to use a car, so they were slowly going through town. Chappie was really glad when he saw his idea is working out just fine. To make it harder to spot them, Chappie proposed idea to give Scouts at least a simple mannerism. So they no longer looked like lifeless machines, they were moving with hints of human behavior. Since there were numerous paintjobs, there was not really that much chance to spot him and Deon. Yolandi was walking around the town covered with clothes and for the most part, people didn't really notice she didn't have a human body anymore. Now when they weren't sticking out, it actually felt safe to go around town. They could even go to shops, since Scouts were allowed almost everywhere. Today he was in very good mood, because he knew he would add some new books into his nice little collection.

They spent some time in bookstore and Deon wasn't surprised to find Vincent in the military books area. He would like to stay longer, but he knew they had to go already. It was always such a hard work to make up Chappie's mind that they have to go. To his good luck, Vincent didn't need such trying. Then when it was time to pay, Deon rather took Chappie outside; because he didn't want to risk his child will return to shelves before they manage to leave the store. When Vincent finally came, Chappie immediately rushed to him, waiting for books. He didn't try to grab the bag right from Vincent's hands, or demand, he was just patiently standing and waiting. Vincent gave him the full bag with a simple sigh. He wasn't mad, sad or anything similar to it. He was still just getting used on Chappie's energetic personality. Yes, he was very mostly mature, when it came to his behavior, but he was still acting like a child. Chappie was enjoying everything without any doubt; he wasn't ashamed to admit he likes something and didn't hesitate to show his good mood. Those were things that were still very strongly living in him, no matter how much he matures. The only thing that made Vincent a little sad was that when he realized he can't know, how his own children behave these days, but he wasn't going to talk about it.

This day was so calm; it could almost be called lazy. They didn't head home, not yet. Instead they were staying in playground. What was the reason that adults like to hang around such place? Vincent was sitting on the swing, as it was lazily swinging from one side to another. Chappie was lying and leaning on the tree and Deon was sitting on bench. It was a sunny day, and there was not even one child around here. Chappie actually remembered on the day when he decided to fulfill his promise to Andile and returned to the part of Soweto. A lot of things happened during the last month, and he was happy to see the boy didn't forget about him. Now when he could go anywhere, they could finally have fun and even play games. They played soccer, and Andile even introduced Chappie to his friends. Chappie liked to hang around kids and when they learned to trust him, they were actually glad there is a police droid with them; he gave them feeling of safety.

Chappie then looked at Deon and thought about other things he started. First, they got more sensitive touch, now he wanted to get smell. That was the next goal. For now, he only had few blueprints and few unsolved problems, but he knew he would get it done, with time. Deon and Yolandi were always willing to serve him as lab rats, as they were calling it, and since it was also very helpful to have human around, Vincent agreed to help. Still, there were few more obstacles, but he knew he is getting close. Right now, he was rather more curious about Vincent. Something wasn't right with him, he could see it. Human psychology was very interesting thing to study and after reading few books, Chappie could see when there was a problem. To be honest, he didn't even need to read books to see there was something odd going on. Chappie just wasn't sure, if he should ask, or wait for Vincent to say it himself. He rather decided to keep silence; instead he took one of the books from the bag and started to read it.

After few more minutes, Vincent got off the swing and sat next to Deon.

"You are still thinking about what Michelle told you?"

"Is it really that apparent?" Vincent's voice had a hint of bitterness in it.

"I didn't mean to…" Deon's ears lowered when Vincent started to stare at him.

"Of course Deon, you never mean anything. You are the successful one after all."

"Vincent…" Oh no, here it was. Deon was afraid this would happen. At this point, Chappie looked away from book and raised his ears in confusion. "Why are you saying this? We both did a part of the work."

"Yes, but you are the one who gets praise, not me. I'm starting to think you are just using me, all of you. Was this the reason why you offered me your friendship back then? So you can use me, and then laugh at me, how such a big fool I am?"

Deon was speechless. How long was Vincent feeling like this? He was acting more and more, just like last time, when Chappie was born. And now he was even thinking they were using him as a tool. Deon felt shocked, but at the same time hurt and even… offended.

"You can't be serious, Vincent. I wanted to help you! I thought you need help, that you need someone close to who you can talk! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO USE YOU?!"

At this point, Chappie was giving them full attention, his ears standing up and carefully listening to every word. He wasn't present during the moment they were now talking about, but that wasn't important. He was very unhappy with how this is going, and he was ready to jump on his feet and stop them if needed.

Vincent was surprised by Deon's sudden raise of voice and angry tone. He was practically awaiting attack, or anything from Deon, but it didn't come. After the whole half of the minute, Deon started to calm down, his ears dropped and he sat on the bench.

"I wanted to help you…"

That was all he said, before standing up, going to Chappie, taking the bag and slowly walking away. Chappie watched him silently, then he looked back at Vincent and when it was clear that older man wasn't going anywhere, he also stood up and then followed his Maker. Still, he gave Vincent one more unsure look, and the answer was sad gaze. Vincent then lowered head and looked at the ground, not saying a word.

They slowly walked home, and there was an awkward silence. Chappie was waiting for Deon to say something, but there was nothing. His Maker was silent and that was making him worried. He knew very well Deon can have his moments of rage, but it was very rare. Even when he was angry, he rarely yelled at anyone. Chappie could clearly see Deon felt hurt right now, maybe even betrayed. When he was thinking about it, he didn't wonder why Deon reacted like this.

When they finally got home, Chappie left the bag with books in his room, there will be enough time for that. He just checked on his bunny if she is okay and then headed back downstairs. Deon was just sitting there on the couch, silently, and Chappie was thinking if he could help somehow. Maybe he had an idea, but for now, he just sat next to Deon and hugged him. Right now his Maker needed to calm down. Chappie was no expert, when it came to interaction between humans, but at least he recognized, when his presence was needed or appreciated.

They weren't talking that much in next hours, but Chappie didn't mind. He knew Deon is thinking deeply, and they didn't really need words to communicate anymore. He was patiently leaning on Deon's side and over time he actually snuggled to him, as Deon wrapped one arm around him. He was thankful that Chappie was willing to stay with him in moments like these. He never complained. Dexter came around them few times and Deon just sighed. They reactivated Dexter some time ago, upgrading his AI program, so he was on his tour around the house once again. Deon hated the fact that he can create such complex things, but he can't deal with behavior of one human, that he thought of as a friend.

When night came, Deon snuggled into blanket in his bed, and soon Chappie came, with a book. He sat next to his Maker and Deon let him get under the blanket. When Chappie made himself comfortable, leaning into Deon's side, he took out the book.

"Is that…"

Chappie nodded and handed Deon the book. "The first book you gave me, Black Sheep. Would you read it to me?"

"Why? Aren't you too old for that?"

"Nah, I don' think so. You gave me that book, but you never read it for me. I would like to hear you read it to me, at least for once. Please, Deon."

After a while of Chappie's sad and begging look, Deon finally surrendered and opened the book with a happy sigh. "Okay, okay, I'll read it to you."

The answer was a loving and tight hug. "Thanks, dad, you're the best." Deon just chuckled and started to read. Chappie once again looked like a small child, listening to every word of his parent and looking like he hears this story for the first time. He didn't care he heard it many times before; he just loved to listen to his father's voice. When Deon finally finished the book, Chappie was happily lying snuggled to him.

"Thanks."

"At least I can make you happy, unlike someone else…"

Chappie's ears rose. "Do you think Vincent would do something bad?"

"I hope not…" Deon suddenly sounded very worried. "I wish those moments that he spent with us have some meaning to him, so he won't do the stupid mistake like last time. This time it could be even worse, since he worked with us on new Scout program." He sighed deeply. "I just didn't know he feels like this…"

"Why does he act like this?"

If Deon could, he would take a deep breath right now. "I should have noticed, it's just like a last time, when you were born. He's acting almost the same way… He gets jealous."

Chappie looked at Deon curiously. "What is it like, to be jealous?"

Deon realized Chappie never felt such emotion, so he couldn't understand, well time to tell him. "It's like, when someone has something you also want, but you don't have it. Vincent is jealous, because I am once again the one who gets the praise and my project has a spotlight. You know, before you were born, things weren't really perfect. Vincent was waiting for years for his success, and he blamed me for ruining it for him. The robot that attacked us back then, Moose, was his greatest accomplishment. He wanted it to succeed and was trying very hard, but, when I invented the Scouts, it just went downhill for him. He started to get jealous, impatient and even angry. He started to hate me, but I didn't realize it until it was too late. I never really paid attention to him, I just knew he wants his robot succeed over mine, but I never thought of him as possible danger. I was wrong. He came to the point when eliminating me and Scouts were the only solution for his situation. That's why he tried to kill us all."

Chappie was patiently listening and then he made a sound of snort. "Do you hate him for it?"

"No." Deon shook his head. "I never hated him, I never wanted to. I just wanted to do my work and accomplish my dream. Unlike him, my dream came true, because you were born, but Vincent… He feels like he lost everything, and he also thinks we are only using him. I don't know how to handle him; I just hope he won't do anything stupid."

Chappie was silent for a while, but then his ears rose and Deon could see he smiled. "You care for him."

Deon didn't respond and he was rather thinking about those words. Yes, he cared for Vincent, that's why he wanted to help him in the first place.

"I guess I do, but maybe just because I don't want him to make any more troubles." Deon sighed. "He must feel lonely sometimes."

"Ja, I hope he won't be mad at us for too long. I kinda like him."

Deon actually smiled for himself, when heard Chappie say that. He himself wouldn't say he likes Vincent, but he cared about him, and that was enough. Maybe it was enough to prevent the past from repeating itself. He needs to let Vincent know it is not like the last time, and they are not using him. He needed to know they care about him. Deon looked at his child.

"I think I know what we need to do."

Chappie simply nodded. He was glad to hear this.

Next day, Deon waited for Vincent in the hall of TetraVaal building, hoping he will show up, after what happened yesterday. It was also possible he would come, but won't be willing to talk or listen. That didn't stop Deon from leaning on the wall and waiting. Leaning on the wall was just a habit by this point, his body didn't get tired, but his mind was used to this.

When Vincent finally showed up and spotted Deon, he gave out a big sigh and just wanted to proceed. He walked around Deon, visibly trying to avoid any kind of conversation. His attempt failed, when metal arm grabbed his arm and stopped him right on the place. Finally he turned to his companion and shook his head.

"Deon, would you be that kind and let me go?"

"We need to talk."

Vincent shook his head. "I think we talked enough yesterday. Just let me be, Deon, ignore me. Being near me won't do anything good to you." He tried to pull away, but he was still held tight on place. He tried again, but it was clear he wasn't allowed to go anywhere. "Deon… please, let me go. You are making it worse for both of us."

"Please, just a little talk. I won't bother you anymore, when you will go with me now, just for once, please."

Vincent was looking at him for a while, but in the end he nodded. "Fine, just a little talk."

They went outside the building and slowly walked away, knowing Michelle will be probably mad for them not being in work, but they also knew she needs them, so there were no worries.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Deon turned to ex-soldier, but before he could say a word, Vincent stopped him. "And before you ask, no, I don't want to do the same stupid mistake as I did last time. I am not shutting Scouts down. I'm not gonna destroy somethin', on which I worked."

"Good, so I don't have to worry about that."

Vincent stopped and stared at orange Scout. "So you were really thinking about me doing such thing?"

Deon also stopped and then looked at Australaian, well, this was awkward. "Actually… yes."

Vincent just shook his head and continued in walking. "Deon, you're such an idiot. So, what is this all about?"

"Vincent, do you really think we are just using you?"

There was a deep sigh. "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. The only thing I know is that I don't get what I want, and that pisses me off. It's just like before, but this time, I'm not going to get almost whole town destroyed. Deon, tell me, why did you offer me a friendship back then?"

Orange ears rose. "I already told you. I wanted to help you and that didn't change. I never really hated you, well, let's say I didn't like you very much when you tried to kill me and I was angry at you at first, when we were supposed to work together. You also have a big part of responsibility, why I am like this today, but I don't hate you. Is it that hard to understand?"

Vincent was looking at him for a while and then thought about it. "I guess I just can't find the reason why you are trying to be nice to me. I never did anything good for you. Out of all people, you are the one who would be able to hate me the most, and yet, you are still trying to make peace between us. Deon, can't you just let it be? I was thinking about what happened yesterday. Maybe we are just too different, and I can't handle the fact you are better than me in something. It will always be like this, it will repeat, again and again, because I can't learn my lesson. I helped you all get where you are now…. Wouldn't it be better for me to leave?"

Deon was surprised when he heard those words. Leave?

Suddenly, he heard something. His ears rose and he started to look around, looking for anything suspicious. Vincent recognized this behavior and also looked around, without asking. This day was sunny and warm. For Vincent, sun meant a problem when it came to look up, but Deon's vision was clear, still he couldn't see anything. Maybe he heard something meaningless, hopefully.

He was wrong.

The next thing he heard was a sound of flying bullet and sound it made when it hit Vincent's arm. There was a cry of pain and Deon could see the blood dropping on the ground. For few seconds he was a in a shock, but his mind was trying to get together again. No, he had to get shit together! Finally, before Vincent could do anything, Deon grabbed him and hide them behind the nearest tree. They couldn't stay here, they had to get away, but at least a little moment was needed to realize what is happening. He started to look at Vincent's arm.

"That's OK, I've been through much worse."

Deon was very uncomfortably reminded of the moment when he was shot. That made him flinch for a second, but he got himself together quickly

"I must get you to doctor."

There was another shot, luckily, it missed.

"First we must get out of here. It would be great, if alive."

Deon gave Vincent a very ironical look. He will get them both out of here, he just will. He also sent Chappie a signal that they are in trouble; it won't take for him to get her with others. Another shot sounded and Deon quickly pulled Vincent close, shielding him from any other possible harm.

"You okay?"

The Australian nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Next shots came and Deon made his mind clear. It wasn't safe here, mainly for Vincent. Those bullets couldn't hurt him personally, but they could be deadly for a human. He wasn't sure if they should run. Only way was to get their attention, or even attack them.

"Vincent, I want you to go."

Ex-soldier gave him a very untrusting look. "What? What about you?"

"I'll get their attention."

"Are you fucking crazy?! Who know what these maniacs have. They might carry EMP weapon, or even a RPG, you never know!"

"I don't care! GO!"

Vincent snorted. "I'm not your child, you won't command me. Why can't I stay? You are the one who has got family, not me!"

"I don't care! Bullets won't kill me, but they will kill you!"

"What about Chappie?! What if something happens to you?"

Deon stopped himself and his ears lowered. Chappie…

This time came a big blast and Vincent clearly recognized a RPG round. God, he hated when he was right! They could hear hard stomps on the ground, noise. What were they supposed to do?

Before their next decision could come, a blast came through a tree and there were just bare seconds to decide. That was enough for Deon. Without thinking, he jumped on Vincent and pulled him down on the ground, trying to protect him.

For Vincent, it was one big mess. He heard loud explosions; ground flying everywhere and he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. It continued, and for him, it felt like an eternity, when it all suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling dirt on his face, in mouth, everywhere. His whole body was sore and he couldn't move the arm that was shot, maybe it got hit again.

"Deon…" He whispered, hoping for an answer, but nothing came. "Deon…?"

There was nothing, just silence. Vincent also didn't recognize any movement. Oh God, was he also right with EMP?!

"Deon, come on, wake up… please."

The only answer he got were the voices he didn't know. He heard laughers and cheers. Deon's weight suddenly disappeared and instead it was replaced by the hard stomp on his back. Vincent bite his lip in pain and looked at men that were standing around him.

"HAH. Should we kill him?"

"Nah, let him be. At least they will know, why they are supposed to be scared. Let's get out of here."

The last thing that Vincent remembered was a hit into head, and then everything went black. When he woke up, he was hearing voice, but this time it was the one he knew very well.

"Vi...ent!" He tried to open eyes, and was very glad he succeed. The first thing he saw was Chappie, looking at him and yelling his name.

"Vincent!" Chappie hugged him tight, with visible relief. "You woke up!"

"Chappie…" He almost couldn't believe how much this young AI cares about him in this moment, but he was so glad he sees a familiar face. But…

"Deon! Where's Deon?!" Chappie let him go and he started to look around.

"I hoped you know!" Chappie kneeled beside the man.

"They took him…"

"What?"

"There were some men here. They were armed and attacked us. Deon tried to protect me… They had to take him away."

He looked at Chappie, who even without a human face looked horrified. No, no, that couldn't happen! Vincent could see something was building up inside Chappie in that moment. For first few seconds, the facts were just sinking in, but after that, he started to shake, feeling something he didn't feel for a very long time. Anger, furious anger. Vincent saw Chappie is twitching, shaking and he noticed as he grabbed the ground beneath him. It was all crushed. Even the rocks couldn't stand the pressure. When he let go, all that was in his hand changed into a very soft and sand looking substance.

"Chappie…"

"I'll find them… I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

Those words stayed in Vincent's head and he felt like they will never go away. He wanted to say something, but suddenly his head started to spin and he started to fall down.

Chappie caught him in the last second, and pulled him close, very gently and carefully. It didn't matter he was feeling like he will kill someone soon, he won't hurt the one he cares about. The cars of TetraVaal arrived and he made his mind clear. He'll kill them, make them suffer.

Those fuckers will pay, no one will touch his family!


End file.
